1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control cabinet with a cabinet door having a cutout covered by a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent DE-PS 28 47 994 teaches a frame around a cutout which functions as a retainer for a window pane. The frame may be connected with a support tray, on which operating elements may be fastened. However, the space available for built-in operating elements is very small, because the frame should not extend too far from the cabinet door.